


Tender sugar

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cousin Incest, Incest, M/M, Psychopath, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 藏谦交往前提的侑谦。有角色黑化以及大量乱伦的色情描写。角色行为非常偏激，不论是精神层面还是肉体层面都很痛苦。结局是可预见的惨剧，有谋杀暗示。觉得以上内容无法接受的读者请离开。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※激烈的强奸情节  
> ※有精神异常的描写  
> ※大量色情内容  
> ※角色黑化

“啊、啊啊……不要……停手、求求你……”  
“谦也，你真可爱呢，就算这么痛……”他冰冷的手指顺着谦也的脊骨慢慢摸到了尾椎，然后指甲刮了一下和他身体相连的夹缝。  
“唔、啊——不要……”  
“听话一点，你小时候明明很听话的啊，谦也……”  
安静的房间里回荡着甜腻的娇喘和求饶声，就像女人一样高亢的声音，他从来都不知道，原来他的堂弟还能发出这样的声音。到底是痛苦、还是快乐？听不出来，做这种事的时候不应该就是这样的吗？他粗重的呼吸声已经完全被对方的娇声盖过了。“求求你”、“停手”、“不要”、“好痛”……他在拼命求饶，但是自己的性器却硬得像铁棍一样，他越是示弱，越是哀求，自己内心的那团欲望之火就烧得越是旺盛。冬天实在太冷了，所以门窗都关得严严实实，地暖的温度本来应该设置得恰到好处，他们就像在火炉上做爱。  
身体再火热，心也像冰块一样冰冷又坚硬。  
“求求你、侑士……停手……”  
“你觉得求饶有用吗？”  
他的腰一挺，凶器一般的下身又再深入了几分。  
不可以再进去了，不能再深入下去了。谦也觉得自己的身体都快要被贯穿了。  
尽管谦也是这样想的，但是那小小的后穴还是完全把那凶猛的野兽吞下了。明明之前完全没有类似的经验，他的身体也没有经过扩张，完全男性的躯体明明完全不适合被进入，为什么现在却可以任由那形状粗壮的凶器在他的体内横冲直撞，那东西根本就像冰锥一样，刺着他柔软的内壁，每一下，都要刮出淋漓的鲜血了……  
“谦也，为什么要拒绝我？”  
“呜、唔唔……我们可是……”  
我们可是血浓于水的亲人啊。  
他赤裸的身体不知何时划下了一身红红的血痕。  
寒冷的冬天需要酒精来使身体变得温暖，但同时酒精也会使得大脑变得沸腾。酒精是一个坏东西，他能让人意识模糊，分不清现实和幻想，也会搅乱梦境，如果他现在做的一切，都是未曾真实发生过的……梦。  
谦也绝望地叫喊着，丝毫不掩饰他内心的恐惧。  
他的声音变得非常嘶哑，他在说“求求你，放过我吧。”  
“我们可是亲人啊”。是啊，他们可是血脉相连的亲人啊。  
忍足侑士的表情在恍惚中变得疯狂起来。他按着谦也的身体，完全不让他有反抗的机会，听着他喘息着，哭喊着，尖锐又痛苦的求饶像是媚药一样使得他愈加想要施暴。  
他的肉棒继续粗暴地侵犯着自己亲弟弟的身体。  
黏糊糊的精液被带出，顺着大腿滑落出来。  
这副光景实在太美了。  
在自己刚步入青春期，开始对他人的身体产生欲望的时候，侑士的性幻想对象就是他的堂弟忍足谦也。明明是普通的身体，瘦削得过分，摸上去也没什么肉感，因为太过瘦了，胸部也不怎么柔软，只能摸到他硬邦邦的肋骨。但是腰真的很细，感觉一手就能握住，稍微用力就能折断，脆弱又可怜的他。那双腿修长，笔直，白皙，比例绝好，也没有过多的体毛，说是女人的腿也会有人相信。就是这样的一副身体，勾引着他心底沉睡着的恶魔，他的恶魔即是他的本能，他的本质就是恶魔。  
看啊，他珍视的、重要的弟弟流了满脸的泪。但他都不想为他擦拭一下。  
“谦也，很痛吗？”  
“呜……侑士……”  
“可是这都是你活该啊。”  
忍足侑士像是抽泣一般发出了沙哑的笑声。  
从背后看，谦也的背真的太好看了。只是，颈上挂着的那条项链真的太刺眼了。  
侑士一个挺身，谦也呜咽了一声，手紧紧抓住了地板，快要把指甲都要掀翻了，渗出来的血沾染了他的十指。  
侑士将手伸到了谦也的颈后，捉住了那条项链。  
“不、不要……”  
明白到侑士想要做什么，又有新的恐惧盘缠在谦也的心头。  
侑士粗暴的一拉，那条银项链勒住了谦也的脖子，把他的头强行扯了起来。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
他的脖子被勒得死劲，血淋淋的手捉住了项链，而他的身体还和对方相连在一起。  
“放……放开……”  
侑士粗暴地拉扯那条银项链，谦也捉住那条银项链，企图争取些呼吸。  
不行……要死了……他是不是要死了……  
因为呼吸越来越困难，他的身体绷得越来越紧。  
紧致的内壁夹着忍足侑士的性器，使得他更加兴奋，冲撞的动作一下接一下，更加用力起来。  
在缺氧和性快感与痛苦的恍惚中，谦也的眼睛开始慢慢往上翻。  
一下、接一下、又一下。  
侑士低吼了一声，精液又再射进了谦也的体内。  
与此同时，他的手用力一扯，那条项链被他扯断了，挂在项链上的名牌和水晶跌落在木地板上，发出清脆的声音。  
失去了拉扯的力道，谦也的身体倒在了地板上。  
因为射精过后软下来的性器从他的身体滑了出来，源源不绝的精液从他的后穴溢出，滴落在地板上。  
谦也用力地呼吸着，脸颊贴着地板，眼睛无神地看着支离破碎的项链。  
从项链上扯下来的名牌上，刻着“SHIRAISHI KURANOSUKE”这个名字。  
终于结束了吗？  
谦也喘着气，感觉到了原本控制着他的身体的那个人倒在了地上。  
在精液和血中，谦也傻傻地看着他睡过去了的哥哥。  
“我……到底……要怎样做才好……”  
谦也捂住了脸，身体慢慢蜷缩起来。

地板像火一样热，空气却像冰一样冷。  
寒冬到底什么时候才能过去？

* * *

“那是什么？”  
“啊，这个？”  
谦也拉了一下挂在自己脖子上的项链，这是一条款式很简单的银项链，上面挂着一块长方形的金属牌和一颗透明无色的水晶。  
“白石送给我的。”  
侑士伸手过去，扯过项链，谦也的上半身被迫往前倾。  
金属牌上刻着“SHIRAISHI KURANOSUKE”。  
谦也觉得这个姿势实在太难受了，刚想开口让侑士放开自己，没想到侑士先在他之前说话。  
“你和白石在交往？”  
“嘛……算是吧。”  
谦也的脸红了起来，然后眼睛左右游移，不敢直面侑士的双眼。  
“什么啊，这是模棱两可的回答。”  
谦也从侑士的手上夺回被扯着的项链。  
侑士看着他宝贝地将项链藏到了衣领之下。  
“什么时候开始的？”侑士接着又问。  
谦也和白石在中学的时候就认识了，现在大家都已经读到了大学二年级，虽然专业不同，但都在同一家医科大学里进学，可谓是这么多年来都朝夕相对。白石已经是过了20岁的成年人，而谦也也不过是还差几个月就到20岁。这种年纪，早就可以饮酒、看色情制品，如果不是同性，也可以结婚了。到底是什么时候开始的？是最近才确定的关系，还是早在中学的时候已经私定终身？  
忍足侑士看着谦也害羞的样子，觉得心烦意乱。  
“项链是昨天才送的啦。”  
“那你们交往了多久？”  
“就……昨天开始？”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”谦也抬起头，小心翼翼地看着他的堂哥。这样谨慎的样子实在有些太过可爱了，让人想要狠狠咬他一口。  
这样的谦也，白石藏之介也看过吗？  
“谦也，你有没有想过，你跟他在一起会过得很辛苦？”  
“诶，什么啊侑士，我和白石虽然偶尔也会吵架啦，但基本上相处没什么大问题啊。”  
“不是说你和他，是说你们要面对的社会压力。”  
“唔……”  
“你没想过吗？你打算把这件事跟叔叔和阿姨说吗？白石呢？白石有说过打算和他的父母说吗？  
“我们觉得这件事跟家人说还早，等我们都更成熟了，出社会了……”  
“你觉得你做了社会人，家里就能接受你是同性恋？”  
“侑士……！你什么回事啊，今天什么都要呛我。”  
“我只是想给你忠告，站在亲人的立场上。”  
“这种事我自己有分寸，不用你担心。”  
谦也赌气背过身去。  
在他的角度看不见表情变得非常复杂的侑士。  
在侑士心目中，谦也虽然偶尔也会有小脾气，但大部分时候都是很理智的一个人。小时候也是，如果大人说了不要买他想要的玩具，他也不会拼命纠缠，就算是背后偷偷抹眼泪，也绝对不要给家人添麻烦。他在以前就是这么会为人着想的一个人，为什么想在却原因为了所谓的爱情铤而走险？忍足侑士的心情很糟糕，他所认识的忍足谦也好像变了一个人，开始要疏远他这个至亲的人。这些变化，皆因那个名叫白石藏之介的人。  
“谦也。”  
“考试快到了，我先去复习了。”  
侑士看见他摸了一下眼角，然后默不作声地回到了自己的房间。

忍足侑士和忍足谦也住在一起已经两年了。  
谦也和侑士是同期生，接受大学考试的时候，也一致报了同一家医科大学。家里人也很支持，他们本人的意愿也的确如此。侑士还记得，两年前填报志愿前，谦也打电话来跟他说了很久。他们真的很想在一起。侑士自从跟随家人搬到东京之后，和谦也见面的机会就变少了，即使会频繁地打电话聊天，但看不见本人始终是差了一点。那时候侑士真的很高兴，谦也想要跟自己读同一家大学，那么他们至少有四年时间会在一起。他们想报的专业也是一样，都是临床外科，那么就是说可能将来会在同一家医院工作。大学是一次绝好的机会，他们的命运应该会再次重叠起来。  
家里人也很赞成他们住在一起，互相照顾对方，所以考上了大学之后，两家人一起出钱为他们租了这间两室一厅的公寓。  
他们共同经营着他们的“家”，肯定也将会一直这样幸福地共处下去。  
只是，没想到有一个人插入了本来应该只属于他们两人的空间。

白石藏之介。  
谦也过去读中学的时候认识的人。那时候就是谦也的同班同学，也是谦也参加的网球部的部长。后来谦也读高中的时候，也似乎是跟他在一起，再到现在，他也考上了他们要读的这所医科大学，不过专业是药剂学。  
如果真的要计较起来，他陪在谦也身边的时间丝毫不比自己短，谦也也没少跟自己提到过白石藏之介的事情。  
长相好，成绩优秀，一个完美主义者，也的确事事完美。  
谦也很敬仰他。不，应该说是倾慕吧。忍足侑士明白的，谦也在想什么他都明白的。  
谦也他，喜欢白石藏之介。  
只是从电话中就能听得出来。不是朋友之情，不是同伴之情，是爱情。  
这让侑士嫉妒得快要扭曲了。  
但是东京到大阪的距离实在太过遥远，他并不能做什么。  
如果可以的话，如果做得到的话……  
谦也喜欢的人明明是自己才对，明明他这个哥哥才对。明明小时候怕黑不敢自己一个人睡的时候，还会悄悄钻到自己被窝里，紧紧地抱住他。过去那样依赖自己的谦也，难道在长大之后会改变吗？  
不可以。他绝对不允许。他们不是有血缘关系吗？凭着这血缘，就是白石藏之介永远比不上的羁绊。

不可饶恕。  
那个人企图抢走谦也，不可饶恕。

* * *

谦也将课堂笔记反复看了将近三次，抬头一看，发现已经接近凌晨十二点了。  
跟侑士吵了一架之后，侑士就一个人出门了，不久之后收到了他发来的短信，说他要和朋友出去喝酒。比自己大了将近半年的侑士已经是20岁的成年人了，只有自己还差几个月。没关系，等冬天过去了，迎来新春，他也是到了20岁的成年人了。  
他真的很不能理解侑士他到底在反对什么，明明以前基本做什么，只要不是太过分的事情，侑士都会理解并且支持。那时候不也是吗？即使是恶作剧，也要两个人一起做，然后一起受罚。他们明明是感情很好的兄弟啊。既然如此，自己要做出挑战社会常理的事情的时候，他应该会给予支持才对，明明是那样关系好的亲人。谦也真的想不明白，在他心目中，即使全部家人都不理解，侑士也不会不理解的。世俗的眼光真的这么重要吗？同性别就真的不能得到幸福，不能排除万难相拥一生吗？  
谦也消沉地趴在了书桌上。  
他现在用的钢笔都还是和侑士一起去买的。  
明明他们是这样形影不离的两个人……

叮——咚——  
门铃声突然响起来，吓得谦也从桌子上弹起来。  
“来了！”  
谦也急急忙忙地走去玄关。  
这么晚了到底是谁？  
“对不起，让你久等了……侑士！？”  
浓烈的酒味呛到了谦也。  
就算是这么寒冷的天，也不能让他身上的酒味祛除一点。  
忍足侑士的头顶和肩膀上都有雪，脸也冻得煞白，但可能因为喝了太多烈酒，鼻尖和两颊红得很吓人。谦也心想，等他酒醒过来肯定要好好嘲笑一下他，明明都已经是考试周了，不去好好复习，竟然还去喝到这么醉，就算已经到了20岁可以喝酒了也不能这样放纵自己的吧？现在还因为喝得太醉，都找不到开门的钥匙，要找人来帮他开门，到底是怎样自己摸回家的？实在太危险了。谦也想，自己以后绝对不会让侑士自己一个人去喝酒了。  
“小心点，侑士。”  
谦也拨走了他头顶和肩膀上的雪，然后将他的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，将他慢慢扶进了屋子里。  
来到客厅的时候，谦也本来想让他先躺在沙发上，然后自己去给他倒杯水，醒醒酒的，但是手稍微放下来，侑士整个人就要倒在玻璃茶几上。  
“侑士——！！”  
情况太危急了，谦也没有多想就用自己的身体挡了过去，结果两个人重重地撞到了玻璃茶几上。因为有谦也的身体垫着，侑士没有什么大碍，只是谦也的头和背都撞到了坚硬的玻璃，撞得他的脑子嗡嗡作痛。  
“唔……”  
谦也捂着自己的后脑，觉得一阵晕眩。  
这种感觉可能要被喝醉酒要糟糕多，大概脑震荡了吧。  
谦也迷迷糊糊的时候，微睁开的眼睛看见侑士摇摇晃晃地靠近过来。  
“侑……唔唔？！”  
侑士的嘴堵住了谦也的嘴，充满酒味的舌头深入了谦也的口腔，搅动了起来。  
“唔、唔唔……！！”  
谦也想要推开侑士，双手却被他紧紧捉住，固定在地上，他一直在蹬着的腿也被侑士用他的膝盖压着。  
谦也从来没有接触过酒精，残余在侑士口腔内的那些微酒气都能让他几乎醉了过去。  
好不容易，终于等到了侑士放开了自己的嘴。  
“你在搞什么？！侑士！我不是你女朋友，清醒一点！”  
听到了谦也的怒吼，侑士突然笑出了声。  
谦也愣了一下。他没有见过那样的侑士，是因为他喝醉了吗？  
突然，侑士捉住了谦也的前发，强迫他仰起头。  
“我喜欢的就是你啊，谦也。”  
“什……”  
侑士幽紫色的瞳孔里，竟然写满了痛苦。  
那样失去了光彩的眼睛，让谦也将一切话语都饮尽于心。

直到侑士撕开了谦也的衣裤，将他的性器强行插入到他的后穴中。  
“谦也，我好喜欢你。”


	2. Chapter 2

忍足侑士一闭上眼睛，谦也的裸背就浮现在他的脑海中。  
跪趴在地板上的谦也，只有臀部高高撅起。是被自己双手强行拉起来的。他的性器要进入谦也的体内，一开始没有经过扩张的后穴非常难进去，无论怎么尝试，那个隐蔽的入口都将他拒之门外，气得他毫不留情地拍打了谦也圆润的屁股一下，白皙的皮肤马上浮现出一个红色的手掌印。这样还不行，谦也还不愿意，他虽然没有力气反抗，但是嘴上一直说着拒绝的话语。“不可以”、“不行”、“不要”……那么白石藏之介就可以吗？这个念头一直在燃烧着他的大脑，快要把他的理智都烧得一干二净了。  
“谦也，我好喜欢你。”  
如果我说了喜欢的话，你就会接受我吗？你明明是这么会为人着想的孩子，一定不忍心看着有人的爱意落空的吧。  
所以。  
所以你会说爱我吗。  
“快停手……侑士……”  
为什么要拒绝我？是为了你的男朋友而拒绝我吗？  
“侑士……我们是亲人啊……”  
谦也哭得好厉害，哭到声音都断断续续的。  
进入他，感受他的身体。  
征服他。  
“啊——”  
侑士硬如铁块的性器终于挤进了谦也的身体里面。  
听，谦也在尖叫，也有些血流了下来。  
侑士细细地抚摸着谦也赤裸的背。他的身体并不完美，肌肉不够结实，以男性的角度来说可以说是非常瘦弱，也不是像女生一般白皙得耀眼，但是腰身很细，触碰起来意外的滑腻，让人爱不释手。他知道的，渴求着这具身体的，想要和他结合的，不止自己一个。谦也一直都是这样的，身边总是围绕了形形式式的人，异性缘差得出乎意料，但同性缘却是一等一的好。这样的身体还怎么去抱女人，果然，他天生就该在男人身下……但不应该是在白石藏之介的身下，而是在“我”的身下才对。  
性器捅入了内壁，虽然不怎么顺利，还有些粘稠的血，但侑士还是自顾自地摇动起腰身，拼命撞击着他的身体，  
啪、啪、啪——肉体碰撞的声音就像美妙的乐曲一样。  
这样激烈的性爱，对于谦也来说是第一次，对于侑士来说，也是第一次。  
和自己的哥哥感受到无上的快感完全相反，谦也只觉得自己的体内像是被一把刀来回地剜刮，要把血和肉都一起刮出了体外。  
好痛苦。头撞到了玻璃茶几的痛，还有下身的痛，还有双手抓在地板上拉扯下的痛，统统都好痛，痛得他几乎要死去。  
侑士知道他的痛苦。他的感受，他统统都知道。  
谦也无力支撑自己的身体，任由他将他按在地上摩擦。  
直到心满意足地射出精液，将精液射满在他的体内，无论射出来有多少，都无法填补他被剜出的那部分心。

谦也……  
谦也。

侑士睁开了眼睛，发现自己躺在自己的床上。  
是自己的床，自己的房间，房间里的摆设完全没有改变过。他换了一身干净的睡衣，是之前和谦也一起去商场买的那一套，谦也也有一套同款不同颜色的。  
对了，谦也呢？  
侑士摇了摇自己的头，宿醉带来的不适挥之不去。他有些脚步不稳地走出房间，发现谦也穿着围裙，在拼命擦着地板。  
“谦也？”  
谦也听到了侑士的声音，慌得手一抖，抹布掉在了地上，然后连忙又假装若无其事地捡起来，也不回头，继续擦着地板。  
“你醒了，早餐我做好了，在餐桌那边，要不要醒酒茶？我一会儿去给你冲一杯。”  
他在说话的时候一直都没有回过头看自己。  
“谦也，你……”  
“我擦好了，先去换衣服了，今天我想去图书馆复习。”  
侑士一把捉住了谦也的手，谦也整个人明显抖了一下，然后僵硬地回头。  
“我吓到你了吗？”  
“不是，怎么会吓到我呢？你把我当成是兔子吗侑士？”  
谦也用故作轻松的语气在说，同时也在巧妙地不着痕迹挣开侑士的手。  
“我真的赶时间，图书馆去晚了就没座位了，先走了。”  
“谦也，你的手指是什么时候弄伤的？”  
谦也的指尖都是摩擦出来的伤痕，破皮而且发红，指甲上也有些血痕。  
谦也一听到侑士这么说，连忙将双手藏在了身后。  
“没什么……啊，是了，是罐头！之前不是买了金枪鱼罐头吗？我昨晚复习得很晚，肚子饿了，就想吃一个，结果没找到罐头刀，只好徒手开了，结果就弄成这样了。”  
谦也慌慌张张说了一大通理由。  
很明显他在说谎。他们根本没有买过任何罐头放在家里。  
“谦也，昨晚是不是发生了什么？”  
“没有啊，昨晚我一直在复习，没发生什么。”  
说完谦也还露出了一个大大的笑容。故作轻松的笑容。虚伪的笑容。  
“昨晚我喝醉了之后，是不是对你……”  
“还好意思说这件事！你醉得一塌糊涂，站都站不稳，还好知道怎么回家，这么冷的天，在外面露宿的话一定会冻病的，明明自己也快要成为医生了，怎么还这么不爱惜自己的身体，而且你啊，不要仗着成绩好，就不好好复习，明明也跟我一样要考试……”  
他在拼命转开话题，越是这样，就越觉得他在隐瞒什么。  
侑士揉揉自己的太阳穴。  
宿醉的感觉真的太糟糕了，他现在脑袋还在嗡嗡叫。  
谦也看见他作出了不舒服的反应，立即闭上了嘴，咚咚咚地跑到厨房，用热水冲了一杯醒酒茶出来。  
“侑士，喝了这个会好受点。”  
谦也在将茶递过去之后，还贴心地吹了吹。  
侑士看着他这样小心翼翼的表情，忍不住微笑了起来，“谢谢你，谦也。”  
“应该不会太烫了。”  
看侑士咕咚咕咚地把茶喝完，谦也也放心地笑了起来。  
“好了，我要出门了哦，侑士如果觉得还是很不舒服就在床上多睡一会儿。”  
“嗯。路上小心。”  
“不用担心啦，我约了白石，今晚会晚点回来，记得吃饭。”  
侑士握住茶杯的手紧了紧，脸上的笑容消失了。  
他突然变了脸色，让谦也有些惊慌失措。  
“侑士？”  
“没什么，你还是早去早回吧。”  
“嗯，侑士bye bye。”

谦也离开了，门被轻轻关上。  
忍足侑士站在客厅，看着玻璃茶几旁边，那些擦不干净的血痕。

“谦也。”

* * *

“有办法修好吗？”  
谦也紧张地看着千岁。  
千岁将断掉的项链拿起，仔细观察。  
千岁的陶艺家父亲一直想要千岁继承家业，千岁对制陶没什么兴趣，但也不想家里失望，大学的时候报考了材料工程专业，想着将来毕业了也能为家里做点什么。向来吊儿郎当的千岁上了大学之后难得认真了起来，课业学得很好，也很会学以致用，经常用些边角料做些小玩意。收拾完项链的残骸，谦也几乎是第一时间想到了千岁。  
“你是怎么弄坏的？”  
“诶？嗯……不小心勾到了东西，扯断的……”  
“我看不像啊，这是有人在你后面用力扯才扯断的吧。”  
“没有！不是这样的，真的是不小心被什么东西勾到，我不注意就扯断了。”  
谦也越是慌张地想要掩饰，千岁就越是不放心，但既然谦也怎么都不想说，千岁也不想逼得谦也太紧。  
“不是不能修，但是断口要装上金属扣，会变得难看。”  
“没有办法恢复原状吗？”  
“银饰在这方面有点难做到。”  
谦也有些踌躇，低下了头半天也没有说话。  
千岁知道这是对谦也来说非常重要的东西，一看金属牌上刻的名字就知道了，但是断裂成这样，要修复到跟原来的样子相差无几，真的很难做到。千岁也不忍心告诉谦也，除了链子的部分断裂了，挂在上面的水晶也磨损了一块，金属牌上也有一条划痕，这些痕迹甚至不用细心去看都能发现。这么重要的东西谦也肯定会好好保护的，为什么会弄得这么凄惨，不用问，肯定是发生了什么很糟糕的事情。  
“谦也。”  
“……嗯？”  
谦也慌慌张张地抬起头。  
千岁一直注视着他紧紧重叠在一起的手。修长的手指的尖端有着触目惊心的摩擦伤。谦也大概不想被人发现，甚至没有贴上创可贴，可能只是用碘酒消毒过而已，但是他也没有想到，让这种伤口暴露出来，比贴上创可贴还要显眼。  
“你是不是，跟人打架了？”  
“诶？”  
“你的手指都是伤，还有那条被扯断的项链，是不是有人对你做了什么？”  
谦也马上就将手藏到了身后。  
他不想千岁再这样问下去，虽然知道千岁的意思是问他是不是被人打了，但问题还是说得太暧昧了。  
千岁知道自己猜得八九不离十了，继续追问：“是谁？”  
他偏过头，用虚弱的声音说，“没什么，不是什么大事。”  
向来性格友善的谦也竟然会和别人打架，这根本是不可能的事，更有可能是谦也单方面遭到了殴打，但从谦也的态度看来，他想要维护那个伤害了他的人。  
千岁也不继续追问下来，只是把断掉的项链收起来。  
“我回实验室帮你看看有没有什么办法修好吧。”  
谦也仰起头，朝他笑了一下，“谢谢你，千岁。”  
千岁看见谦也的笑容，忍不住伸手去揉了揉他的头。  
“千岁！”  
“谦也真可爱。”  
“不要说男生可爱！”  
“哈哈……”

* * *

鬣蜥这种冷血动物过冬要非常小心，保暖灯24小时开着不间断，还要注意保湿。吃的东西都要细心选择，最好是选择一些营养比较高的，必要时要加上爬行动物专用的维生素软糖。垫材也很有讲究，不能用过硬的垫材，也不能用会被鬣蜥误食的材料。谦也在照顾他的鬣蜥方面一直都很用心，这一只鬣蜥是从他小学四年级开始一直饲养到现在，算算都有十二年时间了，听说人工饲养的鬣蜥最长能达到20年寿命，就是说，它已经走过了它的一半人生了。  
就连它都能陪在谦也身边十二年，那自己呢？  
小学的时候随着家人搬走，直到考上大学，才有真正的共处的时间。  
这时候，谦也身边也早就有各式各样的人了，而自己身边，可以称得上是朋友的人寥寥无几。  
忍足侑士将手放在保暖箱的玻璃板上。箱内保持恒温25度，玻璃也被保暖灯晒得很温暖。  
就好像……就好像他将手放在了谦也赤裸的身体上一样。  
谦也的身体也是这么温暖的。在冬天里，温暖得像是小暖炉。  
他不知道该怎么形容。自己的梦真的太真实了，无论是插入的时候的紧致，还是抽动的时候的刺激，还是射精时候的快意，统统都真实得像是真的发生了一样，这不是一般春梦会有的高潮，而且一般来说，如果做这么激烈的梦，应该会有遗精才对，但是他的身体很干爽，如常一样。正是如常一样，才让侑士产生了怀疑。  
他真的对谦也做了什么吗？  
即使真的做了什么，也不可以承认。至少，谦也绝对是不会承认的，他们是亲人，从出生的一刻就有着血缘的联系，绝对不可以做这种事。这可是乱伦啊。他们做了这种事，要怎么去面对各自的家人？要怎么面对各自的人生？所以，既然这件事就像梦一样，那就让它真的成为一个梦吧。

“侑士，我回来了。”  
侑士连忙从谦也的房间退出来，和从玄关走过来的谦也撞个正着。  
“侑士，你怎么在我房间？”  
“我去看看你的鬣蜥……”  
“啊糟了，今天还没给小库拉吃软糖！！”  
谦也连身上的包都没放下，匆匆忙忙地跑进房间。侑士回过头，看见他在柜子里东找西找，翻到东西乱七八糟，越是焦急就越是手忙脚乱。  
侑士叹了口气，伸手越过他的头顶，在斗柜的最上面，他们的家族合照旁边，拿出了那瓶大大的软糖。透明的塑料瓶子可以看到里面五彩缤纷的大颗软糖，上面还贴了谦也自己手写的标签。  
“啊，原来在这里啊……”  
“你昨天喂完就没放好，不记得了吗？”  
“不记得了……”  
谦也吐了一下舌头，接过软糖瓶。  
侑士看着他高高兴兴地照顾自己的鬣蜥，也被他的快乐感染到了。  
这个人一直都是这样的，有什么委屈，总是很快就会忘记掉，一件很小的事情就能让他彻底忘记痛楚，心思很简单，也很好懂。不单是侑士，谦也的其他家人偶尔也会担心，心思这么单纯的谦也会不会遇人不淑，不过还好，他一路成长过来，大多都是遇到了别人的善意。可不能让丑陋又肮脏的恶意去染污这样的他，绝对不可以。  
“侑士？你在发什么呆？”  
“没什么。今晚我做了饭，一起吃吧。”  
“做了什么？让我猜猜，烤秋刀鱼？”  
“冬天为什么要吃秋刀鱼啊……”  
“因为给我感觉侑士特别喜欢秋刀鱼啊。”  
“那是因为上次超市大特价才买多了，不是我喜欢。”  
“诶，可是我觉得侑士烤的秋刀鱼很好吃啊。”  
“上次明明吵着说再也不想看见秋刀鱼了。”  
“偶尔还是想吃的嘛。”  
“不要乱撒娇，你都要20岁了。”  
“才不是跟你撒娇，笨蛋侑士！”  
“笨的是你，冬天哪里买秋刀鱼？”  
“我又没说现在就要吃！”

就这样就好。  
忍足侑士想，他应该愿意安于现状的。  
他是谦也的堂哥，他们有着不可磨灭的血缘关系，即使这个地球逆过来旋转，他们都是有着密不可分的血缘关系的亲人。  
已经足够亲密了，所以，止步于此就够了。两人现在这样，保持这样的距离，什么都足够了。

* * *

浴室传来了淅淅沥沥的声音。  
谦也的衣服和手机都放在浴室外面的更衣篮里面。  
侑士本来只是想去洗衣机那边洗洗他的外套而已。他今天才发现自己昨天穿出门的外套都是酒味，前襟还有些酒迹，谦也竟然没有帮他脱下来之后顺便扔到洗衣机洗干净，而是随随便便放在了他房间的书桌前那张椅子的椅背上，要不是他闻到那微弱的酒味，他都没发现得了有这么一件脏衣服。  
浴室外面是盥洗间，洗脸台旁边就是洗衣机，把衣服扔到洗衣机里之后，倒上洗衣液和柔顺剂之后，按下了启动，机器就自动开始运作起来了。本来他要做的事情应该结束了，但是不知道为什么，他看着浴室玻璃门映出的谦也模糊的影子看到入了迷。  
谦也就在门的另一边，被热水的蒸汽笼罩着。  
侑士在想，如果告诉谦也，自己从青春期开始的性幻想对象就是他，会不会得到他的理解？他真的很想打开浴室的门。  
就像那个“梦境”一样。  
就像他喝醉了之后做的“美梦”一样。  
手机震动的声音突然打断了侑士的遐想。  
虽然知道这样做并不道德，但侑士还是从更衣篮里拿起了谦也的手机。  
没有指纹解锁，但也可以看见短信提示弹出来的一部分内容。  
发信人的名字是……藏。

“谦也，考试结束后的双人旅行考虑……”。  
“情侣温泉游也不错，你觉得……”。  
“要不要试试水床？还有……”。

一条一条暧昧的信息拼命弹出来。  
侑士握紧了手中的智能手机，力度几乎要把这台机器给捏坏。  
可能是看谦也完全没有回复，白石打电话过来了，很有谦也风格的急促的电话铃声带着震动发出高声。

听到了这样的铃声，浴室的门被急急忙忙打开。  
谦也只围了一条毛巾在腰间，浴室里的雾气也跟着跑了出来，让整个盥洗间都有种朦胧的气氛。  
“侑士……你为什么在门外？”  
“谦也。”  
只是一瞬间，谦也被拉出了浴室，上半身被压在了正在运作的洗衣机上。  
他腰间围着的毛巾掉在了地上。  
洗衣机在发出吵杂的声音，他的手机也在响个不停。  
而侑士钳制住了谦也的双手。  
“一会儿就好。”  
“侑士？”  
“一会儿就可以了。”

谦也突然寒毛倒竖。  
他哥哥勃起的性器正抵在他的双腿之间。


End file.
